


Journey

by kyballs



Series: every universe [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Moving, Traveling, marco mats friendship, marco-centric, military brat au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyballs/pseuds/kyballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco was always living in a different countries all the time, he's even fluent in 5 languages.</p><p>or</p><p>military brat au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey

**Author's Note:**

> i felt i owed a marco centric fic since i already wrote a mario centric fic. (conjoining roofs)
> 
> also, i made Marco american for the sake of the prompt

I was a military brat.

When I was 4 I moved to Madrid, when I was 6 I moved to Dortmund. I lived in Mexico for 2 months when I was 11, I couldn't pronounce the name of the town or even spell it if I tried. I was in Lisbon for the 5 months after that, and then I was in France for over a year. We finally moved back to America when I turned 17, by that point I was fluent in German and Spanish, and I could carry out basic conversations in French and Portuguese.

I could never make friends because I was always moving. I had friends in Madrid but and a couple of really good friends in Dortmund, probably because I spent 8 years in Germany(though not all at once). I tried not to make friends as I got older, knowing that I wasn't staying anywhere for too long so I liked to focus on where I was instead of who was there.

When I lived in France, I lived in Lille and Marseille. When I was in Lille, I would always go and sit by the Deûlle and watch how the sun reflected off the water and look at the flowers that grew next to the river. When we moved south to Marseille, I would always go to the shore before the sun rose.

I was constantly fascinated by the different colors the sky would cast before the sun had hit its high point in the sky.

When I moved back to Dortmund again after living in France, I liked to sit on the roof of my house and watch the sun set and then look at the lights in the city. I went to a pizza place called Vapiano's very often, I had made a good friend out of one of the waiters. His name was Mario, he was the closest friend I had ever had.

Mario and I would play football together when we had free time and visit each other at work constantly.

During the summer we would go to a small river in the woods and swim. I remember kissing him after messing around In the river after Mario's brothers left, he kissed me back after but he told me that he wasn't gay.

I remember saying 'clearly'.

We kept in touch even when I moved to Swansea.

In Swansea I liked to sit at the shore, I was quite fond of the cold weather compared to the heat Madrid and Lisbon. It was kind of like the weather in Dortmund but it rained more.

I lived near Caswell Bay and I liked to go out to the rocky parts of the beach and sit on the large rocks the protruded out into the sea. I would write poems in my head about how beautiful the sky was and how the ocean danced.

I liked Wales because once a month I got to see Mario when he visited Belgium with his grand parents.

But then we moved back to America after 13 years, back to North Carolina. I wouldn't be able to see Mario and it upset me. In the back of my mind I knew that this would happen, I knew I shouldn't have befriended Mario when I knew that I would go back to America before I graduated high school.

I was struggling with the transition from hot coffee to iced coffee and calling football 'soccer'.

America was nowhere near as beautiful as Europe unless you were in Hawaii, but that wasn't where I was. I got through my classes alright and I was finally able to join the track team after not being able to join anything for a long time, i wished the move back to America would've come sooner so I could have played football. I was a senior here in America.

A guy named Mats continued to try to befriend me, but after what happened with Mario, I couldn't risk it. He got to me eventually anyway.

I was sad in America, I had nothing. No beautiful or breathtaking scenes that I could find in France or even in Mexico.

There were no lavender fields, no amazing city lights, no beautifully decorated night skies, no Mario, nothing. Just pavement and grass.

When Mats finally managed to become my friend, he took me to this junk yard that was 10 minutes from his house. It was an odd place to take a friend too but I found it sort of charming.

I felt all weird and artsy when I said that everything had so much character, wild stories behind some like the tire that was cracked completely in half and the broken train car that was there.

By the time I graduated, I was glad I met Mats. My last year in high school would have sucked without him.

Looking back on it now I would say that he was one of the most important people to me, he was the best friend I could ever have. He made me see the beauty in garbage, and I think that makes somebody pretty special.

After high school I just wanted to see Mario again, I missed Germany and Europe. So I took a year off before I went to college, wanting time to bring Mats to meet Mario and show him the sights that I saw during my time living in Europe.

Mario came with us to Spain to look at the beauty of Madrid and Barcelona and then to Lisbon.

I showed Mats and Mario the beautiful lavender fields that held my heart in France on our last day in Europe together.

I parted with Mats and went to college in Berlin with Mario. We would take trips to Munich and Dortmund every once and a while, We even went to Italy several times.

Eventually Mario got past his sexuality dilemma and would kiss me in public and take me home to meet his parents again, just introducing me as his boyfriend.

I was glad that my father was always being stationed in different countries, in the end I had seen more than most see in their entire life. I was more than happy to share it all with Mario too.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it :)
> 
> send me more prompts through tumblr!!! 
> 
> reusrnarco . tumblr . com
> 
> :)


End file.
